


kiss me

by moonlustre



Series: the not-natural archive [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Dominance, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlustre/pseuds/moonlustre
Summary: Tired of the reader's unwillingness to admit their feelings, Crowley takes it upon himself to express the attraction.





	kiss me

**Prompts:**  "You can’t ask me to do that", “You’ve got to be kidding me" and  "Well, this is awkward".

* * *

 **THE WATCH WRAPPED** around your wrist filled the deafening silence with gentle, precise ticking as you surveyed the bedroom, your eyes still adjusting to the darkness after the batteries in your torch had died.  The once beautiful Victorian-like room was disgusting.  Rat droppings and dust and mould carpeted the wooden floors, the stench of rotting corpses filling your nostrils, making it hard to breathe without holding back the urge to vomit.  You glanced at Crowley, the demon on the other side of the decaying bed, and watched as he searched through the bedside table drawers.  You weren’t sure why he’d joined you and the Winchesters on this particular hunt, there was no benefit for him as far as you could tell, but, unlike Sam and Dean, you welcomed the help.  At least you weren’t up here on your own.

A quiet chuckle flushed through Crowley’s lips and you realised you’d been staring, heat rising to your cheeks as you quickly swung open the doors to the, what you could only assume was mahogany, wardrobe.  You attempted to seem oblivious as you rummaged through the few clothes hung lifelessly, searching for the elusive trinket you’d been sent to find, until hot breath hugged the nape of your neck.  You fought back a shiver as you turned on your heels, Crowley’s face coming into view only inches away from your own, speaking a series of words that made you fluster and you stared at the demon with raised brows and lips ajar like the dilapidated bedroom door you’d walked through only moments ago.  Your brain had gone numb in seconds, struggling to process the unexpected request he’d just made, a glint of mischief swimming in his murky eyes.

“You want me to what-now?”  You stammered, licking your lips only for them to dry-out again.  The thumping in your chest drowned out your rushing thoughts and your eyes stayed their gaze over Crowley’s lips.

He silently chortled as he glanced to the floor, your eyes following the movement, and his shifted his weight onto his other foot.  “There’s only so much suspense I’m willing to take, love. Kiss me.”  He said with honey slicked over each word.

You couldn’t believe your ears.  You were aware that Crowley most likely knew of your infatuation, you were a terrible actress and he wasn’t stupid, but to act on them on your behalf was something you hadn’t anticipated, and your heartbeat accelerated with excitement.  You felt small in his presence, his eyes piercing into you, watching every breath and blink.  “You can’t ask me to do that.”  You protested.

“But you can very unsubtly flaunt your feelings around me?  Charming.”  Your throat was a desert as he cocked his head and raised his brows in that manner that you’d grown so accustomed to, and you broke the eye contact you’d tried so hard to maintain, choosing to stare at your feet instead.

Your toes curled within your shoes as you felt Crowley’s face etch closer to your own, his breath washing over your face and in a split second you raised your head up, eyes locking once again, and despite your statement and your better judgement, you found yourself leaning into him, lips barely grazing against each other.  The kiss was deep, an ocean of senses drowning you: the sharp tang of Glencraig on your tongue, his unique musk filling your nostrils, the sinewed shape of his back covered in the smooth black fabric of his suit jacket, the lewd sounds of mouths opening and closing, prying on lips.  Crowley’s hands fell to your hips while yours wound around his neck, clawing through his hair.

“Hey, have you found it yet?”  Dean’s hushed voice ran through the hallway before he entered the bedroom, quickly caught off-guard by the display before him.  “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

A second pair of footsteps rushed to Dean’s side at his outburst just as you pulled yourself away from the demon, and you turned to see Sam towering over his brother with a mixture of impressed and irritation scorned over his features, Dean mirroring the emotion with ease.  Crowley simply smiled at the Winchesters as you meekly babbled.  “Well, this is awkward.”


End file.
